deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Brock
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= Edward "Eddie" Brock is a character from Marvel Comics known for being the original Venom, Anti-Venom, and the second Toxin before becoming Venom once again. He previously fought Bane in the 74th episode of DEATH BATTLE, Venom VS Bane. He later appeared in a episode of DBX where he fought against Spawn from Image Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far As Venom * Venom vs Alex Mercer (Completed) * Venom vs Alien * Arakune vs Venom * Bane VS Venom (Completed Fanon Version) * Bendy vs Venom * Venom Vs. Crona (Completed) * Venom Vs Dark Samus * Venom vs The Darkness(Jackie Estacado) (Abandoned) * Venom vs Dark Pit (Completed) * Darth Maul vs. Venom (Completed) * Venom vs. Filia * Venom Vs Gaara (Complete) * Garnet vs. Venom * Venom vs Blue Beetle (Completed) * Venom vs The Joker * Venom vs Killer Croc * Venom VS Knuckles * Ladybug vs Venom * Venom vs the Indoraptor * Venom VS Lucy * Nightmare (Soul Calibur) vs Venom * Nihilego VS Venom * Noob Saibot vs Venom * Venom VS SA-X * Venom vs Satsuki * Venom vs. Spawn * Ryuko vs Venom * Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom (Completed) * Shinichi VS. Venom * Venom VS Slenderman * Venom vs Tatsumi (Completed) * Venom (Eddie Brock) vs Jotaro Kujo (Completed) As Raimiverse Venom *Raimiverse Venom vs Ray Sawyer As Anti Venom * Anti Venom vs Crona *James Heller vs. Anti-Venom (by TheDragonDemon) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 6 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' As Venom * Alain * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) * Bass (Mega Man) * Dimentio (Super Paper MarioBatman * Brock Lesnar (Real Life) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Dio Brando * DoodleBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Paperinik * Ermac (Mortal Kombat) * Giorno Giovanna * Jetstream Sam * Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) * Mulgarath (Spiderwick) * Kevin Levin (Ben 10) * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Kratos (God of War) * Lobo * Lusamine * Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi) * Masane Amaha * Ernie the Chicken (Family Guy) * Myotismon (Digimon) * Meruem * Mewtwo * Mimikyu (Pokémon) * Mina Loveberry (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Necalli (Street Fighter) * NiGHTS * NegaScott (Scott Pilgrim) * Orochimaru (Naruto) * Rainbow Mika * Sara Pezzini * Sesshomaru (InuYasha) * The Shredder (TMNT) * Vergil (Devil May Cry) As Anti-Venom * Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) * Jake Muller * Nemesis As Toxin * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Yugo (Wakfu) * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Solomon Grundy Bio Eddie Brock Jr. was a childhood friend of Peter Parker, attending Empire State University and worked as a lab assistant for Dr. Curt Conner before he was let go after the Lizard incident. Brock got a job as a reporter at the Daily Bungle, proving to be a highly talented journalist yet got fired during the Sin-Eater incident when he made grave errors and blamed Spider-Man for his mistake. Matters worsen when Brock learns that he has cancer. While at a church, praying, Brock witnesses Spider-Man tearing off a symbiote he was wearing and learns that he is Peter. At that time, sensing both his festering hate and his cancer, the symbiote bonds itself to Brock so they can exact revenge on Spider-Man as Venom. As Venom, Brock began a campaign of torment against Peter until he eventually made his peace with his former friend. At that time, the Venom symbiote leaves Brock as it deems him too sick to feed on anymore. But a chance meeting with Martin Li cured Brock of his cancer, his white blood cells absorbing the few remnants of the Venom Symbiote's cells to create a symbiote: Anti-Venom Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Host: Edward Charles Allen Brock * Height: 6'3"/190.5 cm * Weight 230 lbs/104 kg * Planet of Origin: Klyntar * Graduated from Empire State University with a BA in journalism * Has possessed over 30 hosts Powers & Abilities * Increased strength, speed, and durability * Shapeshifting ** Webbing ** Gliding ** Decoys ** Can sprout tendrils or spikes * Invisibility * Rapid healing Feats * Threw a car several blocks * Survived an exploding power plant * Defeated Spider-Man, Electro, & Juggernaut * Withstood blows from the Hulk * Held up Ferris Wheel while weakened * Eddie can bench press over 500 pounds Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Full Name: Edward Charles Allan "Eddie" Brock *Other Aliases: Toxin, Anti-Venom *Gender: Male *Affiliations: formerly Daily Globe, FBI, agent of the Overreach Committee, partner of the Scarlet Spider, Revengers (Earth-616), Savage Six, Sinister Six, partner of Spider-Man, Symbiote Task Force, partner of Vengeance *Occupation: Vigilante; formerly a reporter, homeless shelter attendant, symbiote hunter, government operative *Height: 6'3" (Variable in Symbiote form) *Weight: 230 (104 kg) lbs (Variable in Symbiote form) Powers As Anti-Venom *Anti-Venom possess all of the same Basic Powers and Abilities as Venom *'External Symbiote Rejection': Every time the Venom symbiote tries to fuse with Eddie Brock again, the Anti-Venom symbiote will reject it. *'Impurity Sense': Can sense foreign substances within a person's body which includes symbiotes, radiations, narcotics, viruses, and other diseases. *'Internal Bodily Cleansing': Can forcefully cure the substance of the person's using antibodies produced by the symbiote. *'Spider-Power Negation': Whenever Anti-Venom is too close to Peter his powers are effectively canceled until Eddie becomes distant enough from him. *Fire Immunity: is immune to fire and extreme heat. *Sonic Immunity: shows strong resistance against sonic-blasted attacks. Current Powers as Venom *'Superhuman Strength': Is capable of lifting over 70 tons and overpowering beings such as the Hulk and Juggernaut. *'Superhuman Durability': Can resist to high-caliber bullets and is highly resistant to physical injuries. *'Superhuman Stamina': Can survive in harmful areas for long periods of time such as underwater or in toxic gases. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Can heal the host faster than a normal human healing allows. It can heal injuries and illness that even human medical care cannot such as cancer. Anti-Venom can even regenerate from a shotgun wound to the head in seconds. *'Genetic Memory': Can use some limited psychic abilities to obtain information from its hosts and even other people and symbiotes simply by touch as well as recall information from previous hosts *'Offspring Detection': Is capable of psychically detecting its offspring, however with efforts this ability can be blocked. *'Wall-Crawling': Can climb walls and can stick to any objects. *'Webbing Generation': Can use the symbiote in the form of tentacles and tendrils to attack or ensnare his opponents. He can also shoot symbiote-organic webs. *'Constituent-Matter Generation': can use the same substance comprising the symbiote in form of constituent with matter and tentacles, and uses it in this method for lethal force against criminals. *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation: '''Can manipulate the Substance made from the Symbiote into Various weaponry in a similar manner to Carnage *'Extrasensory Perception (Spider-Sense):' Warns him of danger (slower than Spider-Man's spider-sense). *'Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense:' Is able to bypass Spider-Man's spider-sense. *'Camouflage Capabilities:' Can mimic the appearance of any form of clothing, can mimic other people and camouflage with its surroundings. *'Stretching and deforming:' Can stretch and deform his body. He can also increase his body. *'Night Vision:' Enables Venom to see in the dark. *'Poisonous Fangs: 'Enables Venom to deliver a powerful and venomous bite to his opponents *'The Madness: 'Venom's size increases and generates multiple arms and heads as well as increase his own Physical Strength and Durability As Toxin *Toxin possesses all of the same Basic Powers and Abilities as Venom and Other Symbiotes *Has Physical Strength Exceeding that of Venom & Carnage *'Tracking: 'Toxin is capable of tracking any target whether it is Symbiote or not, as long as he has a scent to pick up Feats *Has overpowered and nearly killed Spider-Man on multiple occasions *Has fought the Juggernaut and Hulk on separate occasions *With help from Spider-Man and the Human Torch, defeated Carnage *As Anti-Venom, defeated Venom (Mac Gargan) with help from Spider-Man *As Anti-Venom, is capable of matching Agent Venom, Spider-Man, and Scorpion in Strength and Speed *While in "The Madness" state, was capable of Fighting and Matching Juggernaut in combat *Can take hits from Juggernaut and the Hulk with ease *Crippled and Nearly killed Sandman with his Venomous Bite *Survived Ghost Rider's Penance Stare and the ensuing explosions of Hellfire *Eddie survived getting struck by Five Symbiotes at the same time *Was struck and recovered from the Hulk's Thunderclap *Capable of pushing back Ghost Rider in Combat *Is Capable of keeping up with Carnage who is faster than Spider-Man as well as Venom himself Flaws * At his own request, was defeated by Miles Morales * The Venom and Toxin symbiotes are highly vulnerable too intense heat and intense sound ** The Toxin Symbiote, however, does have better resistance to these weaknesses when compared to other Symbiotes * Eddie has moments where he has relapses into his "Lethal Protector" mindset causing shifts in his personality and causing him to become more violent * The Venom Symbiote can be manipulated and controlled by the being known as Knull, causing Eddie to lose control of it * Agent Anti-Venom is incredibly toxic to Venom and prolonged exposure to it will result in it's death ** However, this is no longer a factor as Agent Anti-Venom is deceased along with the Symbiote * The Anti-Venom Symbiote can have its healing powers nullified by either Osborn's Cute or the powers of Mister Negative * As Anti Venom was defeated by Mac Gargan with his Scorpion Suit and Venom Symbiote * Eddie is left heavily vulnerable once Symbiote that he is bonded with leaves him * While in "The Madness" state, Venom becomes increasingly more deranged and unstable * "The Madness" state also decreases Venom's speed making him slightly slower * Has been Overpowered and Nearly killed by Carnage * For some reason hates being called a parasite. Gallery Venom Vol 4 1 Virgin Variant.jpg EddieBrock-Bonding-and-First-Appearance.jpg|Eddie first becoming Venom. Spiderman3 grace1.jpg|Eddie Brock portrayed by Topher Grace (Spider-Man 3) 868C7657-F028-487F-A22B-633B1E091ED7.jpeg|Venom in the 2018 movie of the same name B20A2A8F-32B4-47AB-B832-FA636ABDC8EF.jpeg|Fan art showing Tom Holland’s Spider-Man and Tom Hardy’s Venom used and recreated from a memorable image from the comics 4A9C9FDC-38E8-41B1-B377-D15A713366D1.png|Eddie Brock as portayed by Tom Hardy in the 2018 Movie "Venom". 08BFEB28-238E-4CC9-A031-D9DB2DD18CE0.png|Venom as seen in the 2007 movie: Spider-Man 3 Venom-Phoenix-Cropped.jpg|Phoenix Force Venom C6032B9E-4ED8-4300-86DE-ACD3FF0406BC.jpeg|Venom while under the influence of Knull, the God of Symbiote's Venom MVCI.png|Venom as he appears in ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. MUA3_Venom.png|Venom as he appears in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:Aliens Category:Angry Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Axe Wielders Category:Claw Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants Who Were Brainwashed Before Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comedic Movie Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Disney Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Healers Category:Human Category:Main Antagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Protagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Regeneration Users Category:Returning Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shield Users Category:Size Changers Category:Sony Combatants Category:Spiders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Teams Category:Returning DBX Combatants